Dear Light
by subdivided
Summary: Dear Light, how are you? I am fine. (Light receives an incriminating document. This fic is something of an experiment.)


**Title:** Dear Light  
**Author:** subdivided  
**Rating:** PG, I guess  
**Genre:** Short Outdated Experimental Speculation  
**Disclaimer:** Death Note isn't mine  
**Summary:** Dear Light, how are you? I am fine. (Light receives an incriminating document.)

* * *

Dear Light, 

How are you? I am fine. Yesterday I went with your aunt to see the tigers at the zoo. They had very big teeth. I could see because they kept yawning all the time. They must be very bored. If I was a pet tiger in a tiny cage I'd be very bored too. There was a big hole between us and the tigers but I think if they wanted to they could have gotten out anyway. I hope that you are the only one reading this. If there is anyone else looking, please stop reading now, because what I am about to say involves Kira and is of the utmost importance. It is imperative that you not read any further until you are completely unobserved.

You aunt is very mean. She wouldn't let me go where I wanted and made me follow her around all day. She said it was so she could keep an eye on me, but I think it is because she is mean. When I grow up I'll do everything I want to do, all on my own.

I trust that you are now alone. My sincerest apologies for the utter inanity of the previous paragraphs--as you have no doubt guessed, they were designed to occupy other eyes. I know that you will have scanned ahead and reacted accordingly. I know many things about you: you can read 200 characters per minute; you despise barbequed pork; your first words were "Apple Juice". This is because I am you--that is, I am the person you once were. As proof I have included a list of forty things that only I--and you, of course--could possibly have known. You will find them attached to this letter, color coded according to significance and, where possible, in chronological order. Suffice it to say that you and I are the same. The only difference is that you are currently suffering from systematic amnesia.

I say systematic because the memories you have lost correspond to one thing and one thing only: your involvement with a God of Death and identity as the original Kira. You may wish to take a few minutes to consider the implications of this.

I trust that you are now calm. As this situation requires neither delicacy nor tact--I am sure we understand each other perfectly on this issue--I will limit my remarks to the essentials. If I at any point echo your own thoughts, I trust that you will forgive me. It is, after all, inevitable.

We became Kira with the assistance of a metaphysical item known as the "Death Note." The Death Note has many rules for usage (some of which, I regret to admit, are still unknown to me; this is a situation I fully intend to correct). The first and most pertinent is that "those whose names are written in this Note shall die." It is also necessary to have the face of the "victim" in mind while writing. Along with the Death Note comes the company of a Death God who is invisible to all but the owner of the Note and those who have come into contact with it. (Isn't it the most wonderful feeling in the world, when the pieces all fall into place?)

I know that you approve of Kira's goal of a peaceful world and the elimination of dangerous criminals, although you might possibly disapprove of the methods employed. I am afraid that without the proper context it is difficult to explain exactly why these methods were necessary. I instead ask you to trust yourself: know that you would never have made such decisions if they had not been absolutely essential to our ultimate goal. Your decisions were correct.

Whether or not you are convinced, you should realize that there is no going back. You are Kira, or were, and in the eyes of the law this amounts to the same thing. In the United States, if they didn't grant you a quick death, you would at least be assured a nice cell and a "life" sentence you could reduce by as much as half with good behavior. In France you'd only get what they term "prison in perpetuity." Here in Japan you won't be as lucky: what we call a prison sentence is most often an exercise in unrestrained cruelty ending in death. I doubt you'll last a week, forced to cohabitate with the same criminals I killed wholesale. For one thing, you sleep much too deeply.

Having been properly informed, it is now your responsibility to act appropriately. As I believe that you will make the correct decision, I have included instructions re: how to once again obtain a Death Note (Appendix 1-C). The real Kira has too long been absent from this world, and there can be no Kira without Yagami Light. The choice, ultimately, is yours. But I think you will agree that it is not really a choice at all.

--Light Yagami (Kira)

* * *

Light did not bother to read the several pages of appendices. He ripped the letter into twenty-seven precisely irregular pieces and disposed of them, lips pressed together in distaste. On second thought, he gathered the scraps together for a more permanent disposal--by fire, perhaps, or by acid. It wouldn't do to have L or someone like him reconstructing them. 

_How incredibly bold of me,_ he thought,_ to send myself such an incriminating document._ Best to forget the entire incident as soon as possible.

It wasn't as if he still needed those instructions, after all. He was already Kira.


End file.
